Everything Is Okay
by I-Love-Phan-And-Butts
Summary: Kickthestickz! Chris and PJ discover their romantic feelings for each other at the beach. Enjoy :3


**Everything Is Okay**

PJ's feet sunk into the loose, plush sand at the bottom of the shallow bay. His head down, brown curls falling in his face, the sea foam green eyes scanned the rippling water. His pupils were constantly adjusting to the varying depths among the waves, spotting various colors and shapes on the sandy floor surrounding his feet. Every few seconds, he stopped to submerge his arm in the crisp water, scooping up clusters of sand and stones other debris from earlier sea life. The water left his skin speckled with droplets, which feigned a shimmer against the light. Chris noticed PJ staring intently at his palm, sifting through his findings.

"Peej!" Chris called from his lounge chair in the sand, looking up from a housekeeping magazine he happened to pick up from the gift shop near the beach.

"Yeah?" PJ called back, dipping his hands up to his forearms in the lake again.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for seashells!" How was such a distinct, charismatic voice given to the tranquil man?

Chris put down the magazine and walked closer to PJ. He disliked the magazine he was reading anyway. It was full of fake pictures of "conventional" mothers and families, and the faces were so strained that they could have ripped the page itself apart. Trudging and splashing through the lake, Chris found PJ and examined the corkscrew shape of the shells he was collecting. PJ was so real, so true to life, that he was refreshing and comforting to look at. Chris looked over PJ's collection. He was obviously only accepting the spiraled shells, which are fewer and farther between than the flat shells.

"What are you doing with all these?"

"Not sure yet, but I want to make something with them. Maybe a sculpture, maybe a house decoration." Of course, something artsy. Classic Peej. PJ scanned the water below like he was reading an article, skipping over the blank sand and focusing more on the colored, shiny objects that stuck out of the dark background.

"Can I help you, mate?" Chris offered, scooping up the sandy clusters in his own hands, sorting the shapes of shells out for PJ to see.

"Sure! Thanks, Chris." Chris smiled back at PJ, admiring his focus and artistic creativity. Only God knows what flashes of color and odd shapes were forming around that brain of his. Ideas would strike PJ left and right, making him crack a smile or look to the sky abruptly, letting the thought fully sink in and simmer in his vision. He is a funny one, that PJ.

PJ held a peaceful, deep air about him that swirled and floated like a cloud of mist that calmed and soothed anybody around. His face held an expression of simple complexity, an expression found only on the faces of brilliant artists or people with an unwavering sense of self. PJ knew so well who he was.

Chris studied PJ like a piece of art at a museum. The Great Creator, whatever his name may be, must have spent an irrational amount of time drawing the fine lines of his features, mixing hues and coloring him in so uniquely and expressively like a painting that held a much deeper meaning than meets the eye. Chris wondered, could he decipher the details of PJ's face? His entire being? The significant hues were unmoved in front of him, yet he struggled figuring the symbolism out, the qualities sitting and teasing Chris upon his features in sweet sociopathy.

Without words, Chris and PJ continued looking for the shells. Had ten minutes passed? Thirty? They couldn't tell. The serenity of looking through the shells on the beach took time into a new dimension, locking the boys in a peaceful purgatory that they didn't want to escape from. PJ took this chance to be one with the water, reflecting thoughts and memories in the waves below him. Chris took this chance to do something daring.

After finding more spirals for PJ, Chris came close to him, too close for "just friends" and kissed him. He kissed him long and gentle, not really shocking PJ, just letting the situation flow fluidly like the lake below them. Chris pulled back to asses PJ's reaction, but no dramatic outburst was found. PJ's pale chartreuse eyes met Chris's shivering brown ones, and he just smiled. A genuine,simple smile that told Chris, without words, that everything was okay.

Chris let out one nervous laugh and got back to hunting for the corkscrews. Everything was, finally, completely okay. A shot of adrenaline blasted through his system at the thought. /Everything is okay./ Chris suddenly had an idea. He would run to the very middle of the lake, and build the world's tallest island, bucket of sand by bucket of sand! He would place the final bucketful onto his creation and climb it, rung by rung until he reached the top. And finally, he would stand atop his castle and scream from the top of his lungs. PJ's name, every confession he would make in this life, and just wails of release. He would scream so loud that the whole world would hear and maybe, just maybe the world would understand what he was feeling.

He looked back at PJ who was sifting through handfuls of seashells and put the idea to rest. Maybe it is better to just be quiet? It worked wonders for PJ. Though that stark peacefulness was a trait that Chris admired in PJ, it just wasn't him and he refused to adopt it.

"Hey Peej?"

"Yes?"

"You're amazing. You really amaze me, Peej."

He smiled that intoxicating smile again. "Thanks, Chris! You're pretty amazing yourself."

"No, PJ. You don't understand."

"What do you mean?"

Chris sighed and turned around. He took a deep breath and screamed loudly and proudly to the empty beach, for only The Great Creator, whatever his name may be, to hear.

"YOU'RE AMAZING, PEE JAY!"

PJ chuckled. "Chris! People are sleeping!"

"I don't care, Peej." He took another deep breath. "YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL!"

PJ giggled and threw some sand in Chris's direction.

"I THINK I LOVE YOU, PEE JAY!" Chris belted into the heavy air and turned to face PJ. His mouth was agape and his cheeks were stained pink. Chris approached him again and planted a more passionate kiss onto his lips this time, allowing PJ to absorb how Chris really feels.

"Do you understand me now?"

"Yes, Chris," PJ kissed him once more. "I think I love you too."

The words tickled all down Chris's body, causing him to shiver and giggle lightly. PJ was a hovering angel but Chris felt like he was sinking in the murky sand beneath his feet. Peacefully drowning in the feelings, not struggling underneath the waves of fear, anticipation, and love. They swept over him, the mixed emotions actually calming him down in PJ's presence. It felt good. It really did. Being with PJ always felt... Wonderful.

**(A/N Thank you for taking the time to read and review the story! Any kickthestickz fans out there? :D)**


End file.
